


VR + Sickness + jack

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: CaringMac, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, SickJack, Sickness, Test subject, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Sometimes things don’t go according to plan.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	VR + Sickness + jack

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written to fill the ‘motion sickness’ square in my H/C Bingo card.

Mac and Jack’s telephones ping simultaneously. It’s Matty asking them to come to the war room in her own charming way. They immediately go to the room where Matty is already waiting for them.

‘Good of you to join me.’

‘What is it, Matty?’

‘Our R&D department finished a VR-training module for our SWAT teams and we need people to test the program. So I was thinking of you to test the first run.’

‘Wohoo! This is going to be awesome.’ Jack calls out.

Mac is also excited, he has been talking to the team working on this project but now they will be able to test it themselves.

‘They are expecting you in the large gym.’

When they arrive, the team is already waiting for them. They explain a bit about the scenery and what is expected of them while they help the two men in a suit that will be monitoring their vital signs and positioning in the space. A backpack with a computer is handed to them. Next come the goggles that are connected to the system, before they are handed a gun. Jack looks at Mac but he accepts the gun knowing it is part of the SWAT training.

‘Ready?’

Both men acknowledge that they are ready.

‘OK, walk up to the taped X’s on the floor before putting on the goggles.

Mac and Jack do as they are told and once they are on the X-s, they put on the VR-glasses. Waiting for the world to build, they are briefed about the actual op. They are ready to breach a building where people are being held hostage. Their objective is to free the hostages and they are authorized to use deadly force. All of a sudden the environment loads and they are standing in front of a door.

‘OK Mac, ready to breach?

‘Ready.’

Jack switches his gun into a battery ram and counts to three while Mac readies his gun to give Jack cover. The door gives way and quickly changing back to the gun, they move inside. Mac has to admit the graphics are of a superb quality making the exercise lifelike.

* * *

‘Team leader is experiencing an increase in blood pressure and heartrate.’

‘That could be due to the strain and adrenaline.’

‘I’m not convinced but I will keep monitoring.’

‘How is Bravo 2 doing?’

‘Slightly elevated heart rate, but within normal ranges.’

‘OK, introduce the bomb. Let’s give him something to do.’

The team keeps monitoring both men, both physically as their achievements in the set tasks.

_‘Jack are you alright?’_

‘ _What do you mean?’_

_‘You appear to be breathing heavy.’_

_‘I’m sorry, I will take care to breathe through my nose so I don´t bother you with my breathing.’_

_‘Sorry, continue Jack, I think the last hostage are in the study on the first floor;_

_‘OK, let’s go then. Wait, is that what I think it is?_

_‘Yeah, a tripwire, let me see what is going on.’_

‘How is Bravo leader doing?’

‘There appears to be a possible synchronization deviation.’

‘Make sure the system recalibrates.’

The tech studies the screen, making adjustments.

‘Is the system recalibrated?’

‘No, there is a glitch somewhere but it should do so any minute now.’

‘OK, continue the run, but keep monitoring Bravo leader.’

‘Yes sir.’

All of a sudden an alarm sounds.

‘Vitals are in the red on Bravo leader.’

‘Is he prone to panic attacks?’

‘No, Bravo leader is Jack Dalton, he does not do panic attacks, especially in the situations we are simulation, this is what he lives for.’

Suddenly a worried Mac comes through the comms.

_‘Jack? Talk to me. Take deep breaths.’_

_‘Mac? Get me out of here!’_

The tech can see Mac pulling off his goggles and pulling Jack’s off as well.

‘Get me out of here, I’m sick.’

‘Calm down Jack, you’re…’

Jack doubles over and starts heaving. Medical personnel runs towards Jack.

‘What happened?’ Mac asks the two techs that come crashing in as well.

‘We think Jack’s goggles didn´t update his environment fast enough for his brain. But it is also possible it is his age. Older people are more prone to VR sickness. It is sort of motion sickness.’

The two medics are taking care of Jack, having inserted an IV and pushing Dramamine.

‘Jack, we are taking you to medical so you can rest and let the Dramamine work, OK?’

Jack only nods, keeping his eyes closed. It is a testimony how bad he feels that he doesn´t protests. Once they have Jack settled in a bed, he is out. So Mac joins the techs again upstairs.

‘So what happened?’

‘Well Dalton experienced Virtual Reality sickness, it is like motion sickness but it is different in that it is caused by the visually induced perception of self-motion.’

‘Like simulator sickness?’

‘Yes, but again, it is different that it tends to be characterized by oculomotor disturbances, whereas VR sickness tends to be characterized by disorientation.’

‘Is Jack going to be OK?’ another tech asks.

‘Yeah, he is resting in medical, but he will be fine.’

‘We’ll check if the system caused glitches that caused this.’

‘You should try to simulate ways of displacement that don’t create or reduce discrepancies between the visual aspects and body movement, maybe reducing rotational motions during navigation.’ Mac suggests.

‘Want to be on the team, we could use your help.’

‘Sure, call me if you need help. I can here to drop off the suits. I’m heading back to Jack.’

‘Thanks for bringing everything back.’

* * *

When Jack moves, Mac is by his side.

‘How are you feeling?’

‘A bit nauseated. Headache.’

‘That is to be expected. Here, have some water.’

Jack takes a tentative sip, still not sure if his stomach is up to it.

‘What happened?’

‘Do you want the technical explanation?’

‘God no, my head hurts too much to listen to you nerding out.’

‘Well, the short explanation is that you’re old, man.’

Jack’s eyes snap open, ‘I’ll show you old in our next training.’

Mac smiles. Jack is going to be alright.


End file.
